


Make A Rebel Out Of Me

by FusionFollower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft IRL, Neck Kissing, One-Shot, Smut, Submissive!Dream, Weak Dream is everything, this is all just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: "Do you have any...you know, turn-ons?" George had asked him curiously.Dream had been reluctant to admit it, but there was something hot about having sex when there was an element of danger, the danger of getting caught.ORDream and George sneak off during manhunt to go have sex.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Make A Rebel Out Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Dream and George have both stated they don't care what's written about them. Should this ever change I'll delete this fic immediately, no questions asked.

"Is this really a smart thing to do?"

"Of course not, but since when do we care about being smart?" Dream questioned as he dragged George deeper into the forest.

They were playing a little game of manhunt with Bad and Sapnap, of course they were after Dream. But little did they know this entire round of manhunt was a setup.

It all started when George and Dream were laying in bed the other evening.

* * *

"Hey Dream, do you...have any fantasies?" George asked curiously, Dream had his arms wrapped around him.

He heard Dream let out some sort of choke or wheeze noise. "W-What?"

At this, George chuckled and turned his head to look at Dream. "You know, any turn-ons I don't know about? Something that would make sex more interesting?"

The question had completely thrown Dream off, and left him with a contemplating look on his face. "Ah, well..." He blushed a little. "I-I guess..."

"Tell me." George grinned.

"No." Dream chuckled. "It's embarrassing."

George poked at him playfully. "Come on, it's only me, this stays between us. Wait it's not illegal is it-"

"No!" Dream snapped, rolling his eyes. "I just, okay, like, I dunno, the idea of doing it somewhere where we could easily be caught...would be uh, kinda hot." He admitted, wishing he had his mask to hide behind as his face flushed red.

George's eyes widened. He chuckled. "Really?"

Dream shoved him lightly. "Stop laughing!" He pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that." George insisted with a grin, taking Dream's face in his hands. He pressed a kiss to his lips briefly. "You know...I wouldn't be opposed to trying that."

Dream's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

And so, their plan to use their friends to fulfil their fantasy began.

* * *

"You realize how bad it'll be if we're caught." George chuckled. Sapnap would be horrified and Bad...would probably die.

Dream was already cupping his face and pressing quick kisses against his lips. "That's what makes it so exciting."

George kissed back and wrapped his arms around Dream's neck before deepening the kiss, gently tugging his boyfriend's short blonde locks and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Dream let out a moan as their tongues wrapped around each other and began to explore one and other's mouths. 

Just then, they heard Sapnap and Bad yelling near by, no doubt looking for George. "Shit! Get back!" George whispered harshly, shoving Dream up against the tree to hide them from view as best he could. Dream choked out a gasp as George was pressed up against him. His face flushed and he felt himself growing heated as George kept his arms wrapped around him tightly and held him against the tree out of sight.

Sapnap and Bad ran near by, complaining and questioning where George had gone off too. When they were finally gone, George sighed in relief and backed off slightly.

"Thank goodness, that was close-" He cut himself off when he realized the state he had left Dream in.

Dream was panting, as if they had already done anything when they had barely begun. His face was completely flushed and his eyes were half lidded. It was enough to drive George crazy as he felt a familiar rush go through his body. "Haha, look at you, already falling apart, this really does turn you on huh?" He teased.

Gritting his teeth, Dream tugged George closer to him until he was pressed up against him. George could feel his hard member against his thigh. "Shut up..." He mumbled as he panted, grinding himself against George's leg, desperate to create friction.

George complied and began to rub his leg in between Dream's, causing the taller boy to let out moans of pleasure. It was strange, despite how confident and tall Dream was, when he was like this, he seemed so...weak, and submissive.

Usually at home, Dream was always the dominant one, but now George had to wonder if Dream actually liked it that way or if he played the dominant one because he thought that's what George wanted.

Deciding to test the waters a bit more, George forced Dream's head to the side slightly, showing off his neck. He pressed his lips against Dream's neck and began to peck and suck until he found a sensitive spot that left Dream trembling under his touch.

It was thrilling, George never felt powerful around Dream, he always felt so much weaker, but right now? Dream was at his mercy. 

"M-More..." Dream's hoarse voice reached George's ears and he felt a jolt of pleasure go all the way down to his crotch, quickly making him hard as a rock. George grabbed Dream's wrists and slammed them against the tree on either side of Dream's head. Dream let out a slight wince, eyes shut tight as he continued to tremble. It only aroused George more, the more submissive Dream became.

George opened his mouth slightly before sinking his teeth into Dream's neck, nipping at the skin. Dream yelped in both pain and pleasure, before letting out some groans as George gently licked over the spot where he had bitten.

With his boyfriend properly marked, George lifted his head and smirked up at Dream, eyes filled with lust. "Lift your arms." He commanded.

Dream complied without any hesitation, only eyes filled with lust and anticipation. It made George briefly wonder if he was even aware of his surroundings at this point.

He actually felt a little guilty. If this is all it took to make Dream feel this good, he would've done this a long time ago.

George pulled Dream's hoodie off his body, revealing his bare chest and bruised neck. He was muscular, but not overly so, just the way George liked it. 

Once his shirt was off, George placed some gentle kisses to his chest and began to gently tug on his arm to pull him down onto the grass with him. Dream quickly followed him down and let out a noise of surprise when George got on top of him.

This would be their first time with their roles switched. George was always on the bottom, he didn't really care either way, he just thought Dream liked being dominant.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Dream laid under him, a trembling and overheated mess. "P-Please George..." He pleaded. "I-It's starting to hurt..." 

"That's cause your pants are too tight." George teased, hand brushing over Dream's crotch. The boy was wearing jeans, which were growing more uncomfortable with every second.

Dream groaned and bucked his hips, trying to get more friction from George's hand, but George pulled away. "So needy~"

"Are you gonna tease me or fuck me already?" Dream questioned with impatience, wincing a little as his hard member continued to ache.

George decided to have some mercy and finally unzipped Dream's pants, pulling them down to reveal just his boxers. George took this moment to slip his own shirt off before pressing down onto Dream and kissing him passionately.

Dream returned the kiss with eagerness, lifting his legs and wrapping them around George's waist, he pulled him closer.

Slowly, George moved his hand down into Dream's boxers and wrapped it around Dream's member, earning a very loud moan from his boyfriend. He began to gently slide his hand up and down his member, when they heard it.

"Did you hear something?" That was Sapnap.

George's eyes widened. "They're so close." He whispered harshly in Dream's ears.

Dream gasped quietly. "What do we do?"

Smirking a little, George began moving his hand faster. "You'll just have to be quiet~"

Dream tossed his arm over his mouth and bit down to keep himself from moaning as George continued to rub his member.

George took out the bottle of lube he had brought with them and gently pulled down Dream's boxers, revealing his throbbing member that was already leaking slightly. He put some of the lube on his fingers before placing them in front of Dream's hole. "Ready?" He whispered.

Nodding softly, Dream looked George in his eyes, not moving his arm away from his mouth.

George slid a digit in and Dream let out a very restricted moan. George placed another finger in, and after a few moments one final finger.

Once he made sure his boyfriend was properly prepped, he quickly got completely undressed and lined himself up. "I'll go slowly, since you haven't experienced this before."

Dream nodded hesitantly. Part of him was scared of how much it would hurt, but he also couldn't help being excited.

George pushed into him, and Dream's eyes shot wide open, tears prickling at the corners.

"Shh, you're doing great, love." George whispered to him, leaning down and planting a few kisses on his face. He pushed in further and waited for the pain to settle.

When it did, Dream weakly moved his arm and spoke up. "You can move..."

Doing as told, George began to gently thrust, and Dream let out a gasp and involuntarily moaned out. _"GEORGE!"_

The sound of Dream moaning out his name like that just spurred George on, he never wanted to hear Dream say his name any other way. He began to thrust harder as Dream let out yells and exclaimed his name over and over again. Dream's hands made their way to George's back and he couldn't help digging his nails in when George thrusted particularly hard. There would be marks, but George couldn't care less.

"I-I can't...I'm going to..." Dream winced, unable to even make full sentences anymore.

George smiled softly, panting a little. "I know love, go ahead, cum for me." He insisted.

Dream did as told and released, the substance splashing onto George's stomach. George quickly pulled out and released all over the grass.

The boys panted hard as they collapsed on the floor, completely exhausted. 

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it," Dream started between pants. "Best sex we've ever had."

"Agreed." George chuckled, grinning lovingly at Dream. "I'm never letting you dominate ever again."

Dream chuckled. "Fine by me. We should hurry and get cleaned up. Sapnap and Bad are gonna really be freaked out if they don't find us soon."

George nodded, sitting up to look for his clothes. "True, but we're gonna do this again right?"

Dream snorted. "Is there any other reason to play manhunt now?"


End file.
